


I'll Be A Better Man Today

by That Hawkward Gal (Insanitywithaprettyface)



Series: My Past Has Tasted Bitter For Years Now [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Instincts, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Azkaban, BAMF Ron Weasley, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Bottom Ron Weasley, Dark Creatures Rights, Depression, Double Anal Penetration, Drinking, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Healer Blaise Zabini, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Ministry of Magic Employee Remus Lupin, Multi, Office Sex, Other, Past Drug Addiction, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rehab, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scars, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Submissive Ron, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Blaise Zabini, Top Draco Malfoy, Weddings, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Ron Weasley, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, uncle Ron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitywithaprettyface/pseuds/That%20Hawkward%20Gal
Summary: The phrase trainwreck could be used to define Ron's life in the five years since the War was won, however, Ron preferred the terms, 'one giant fuck up.' Sometimes he has days wondering if dying in the war or in the year-long imprisonment at the hands of Death Eaters would've been the better option, but thankfully, the days where he appreciates what he has and the people in his life. In a time where Magical Creature Rights are in the shaky process of becoming fair for all Ron finds himself constantly on edge and forever falling victim to those who would rather things go back to the way, they were before. When Ron finds two men from his past being forced into his carefully closed off life, he finds a change for the better in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi, my name is Ron.”

“Hi Ron,” echoed back an out of sync chorus.

Ron gave a polite smile and nodded at the familiar and unfamiliar faces that sat around him. He silently hoped that the few nervous and forced smiles that he got in returned had more to do with the setting they were all in and less to do with his want to be anywhere other than here showing on his face. Though, really he doubted that any of them could really blame him because honestly, who out of all of them actually wanted to be in group therapy on a Friday afternoon.

Well, the Healer seemed a bit too excited about being here, but he was the only one being paid for his attendance so Ron didn’t put much stock there. If he were being paid to be here maybe he could muster up as much cheer as well, the fact was though, he wasn’t being paid and what little pep he could force out was as good as it got.

Also to be fair, Ron was fairly sure that Healer Yorick was the type of person he actually did enjoy being surrounded by a group of magical creatures in a clinical setting on a Friday afternoon.

Good bloke, just a bit too willing to help others in Ron’s opinion and a level of chipper that left Ron’s head throbbing and his teeth on edge at times. Never helped that Ron had found himself in a perpetually sour mood since starting all of this rubbish mandatory group and one on one therapy nonsense.

Merlin, he wanted a cig and a nap, the order didn’t truly matter so long as both were eventually acquired. True neither would settle his mood but a cig always made things bearable and a nap made for a damn good excuse to hide out somewhere quiet and devoid of people.

Ron cleared his throat and added as cheerfully as he could muster, “I’m a registered magical creature, a recovering addict, and despite a bit of depression and PTSD, I have it under good authority that I am a delight at parties.”

The round of chuckles from the more seasoned and cynical members of the group and smirk from the group counselor chipped away a bit of the grumpiness that had been building up since Ron had walked through those double doors earlier. Sure he might’ve hated coming to these meetings and found Yorick’s chipperness to be grating at times, but they did do him some good. The fact that this lot tended to get more of a kick out of his darker sense humor was always a plus and maybe it was good for him to interact with people other than the Lupins and Andie. Remus and Andie normally gave his comments a few chuckles, though Tonks may not have favored it as much. Tonks might snicker occasionally but otherwise, she’d give him a little jab to the arm and suggest looking up funny in the dictionary.

In group therapy dark humor was a very common thing, the Healers always said that everyone has their own way of dealing with things and tended not to ride anyone’s arse too hard over it. Which was really great because Ron had started to lean more toward using humor rather than anger these days- a few jokes were much more constructive than breaking his hand on a solid surface or catching a fist to the face in a pub brawl that he’d instigated. Anger was too draining, too much like being held under water and forced to hold his breath, he didn’t have the time or energy for that and didn’t really enjoy drowning, to be honest.

It’s the reason he was here, to stop drowning and the senseless fighting, most of the time it did help even if he did hate having to come here every week and talk about his problems with near strangers.

“It’s good to see you, Ronald,” Healer Yorick said, “I was worried we’d miss you this week after not seeing you at our usual Wednesday group session.”

Ron nodded fiddling with the flimsy styrofoam that had taken up residence in his hands the moment he’d walked in. The tea had long since gone cold and it was only half gone because it truly was a horrid tasting brew and he’d only gotten it with the hopes of calming the bubbling of nerves that had been brewing since the start of the week. He might have also wanted something to fiddle with in his hands and to give himself something other than the clock on the wall to focus on, because he knew it would be rude to the others to be caught staring down the hands of the clock while they shared with the group.

“Yeah, this week has been a bit hectic for me. I picked up a few more hours at work. Working nights does throw me off a bit, but it keeps me busy and the higher wages come payday is always a nice incentive.”

Ron failed to add that more always meant less downtime to let his mind wander or drum up enough courage to ask Tonks for updates on his family and friends- all things that he knew that Healer Yorick would see as something to talk about and dive deeper into and Ron was not willing to plunge into those dark waters during group sessions.

No, those water were best left to one on one sessions.

Ron took a sip of his tea and inwardly winced at the strong cold bitter taste, really either hot or cold the tea down here had the taste of dirty dishwater. He’d have to remember to bring his own travel mug of tea next time, he wouldn’t though, he never did. There was something about going to a meeting where you were supposed to talk about your own less than shiny past to a room full of strangers that made you forget things like that.

Also maybe the horrid tea and so sweet pastries were just part of the experience and shouldn’t be meddled with- might ruin the surreal feeling of it all, like seeing the image hidden in an image and not being able to see the original image anymore.

Ron considered the need for a nap once again, seemed a bit more pressing now that his mind was floundering about so much.

He looked up and forced himself to focus back on the moment at hand.

Healer Yorick nodded with a gentle smile, “I’m glad you were able to join us today and that you’ve been keeping busy, though I am concerned that you may be overworking yourself. Have you been getting enough sleep even with your added hours at work?”

Damn it.

Yorick was a bit too good at pushing right to the quick of things, trying to be vague with him was like trying to get one past Hermione- it just didn’t happen.

“For the most part,” Ron answered as he suddenly found a new interest in the sloshy liquid in his cup, “wasn’t getting much beforehand to start with at least now once I get off work I’m surer to catch a bit of sounder sleep.”

“Would you care to explain?”

In his head, Ron assured the man that yes, he actually would care. In fact, he wanted to retract his statement and kindly allow the huffy looking blond gent to his left to take the floor, but he knew Yorick wasn’t going to allow that and he was fairly certain the newbie would be less than pleased with Ron throwing him out to the mercy of Yorick.

Ron hated ‘explaining’ because explaining anything in Group left Ron feeling like he’d gone another round with those bloody brains from the Department of Mysteries. The process was difficult, upsetting, and the outcome always left Ron drained, dazed, and feeling like a raw nerve ending. He couldn’t really see a silver lining to feeling any of that, though he had been assured by Remus many times that there was and in the long run, it would help.

Remus had been insistent that it was good for to share, that it would help clear his head, would help him deal with issues that he hadn’t realized needed to be dealt with, and that in the long run, it would take some of the weight off his shoulders.

Ron couldn’t help but wonder just when the good parts would start kicking in because so far he was only finding that he was more than tired of always feeling like a raw nerve whenever he left these bloody group sessions.

He was starting to believe that his smoking habit would worse much sooner than him seeing any true improvement.

“Ronald?”

He kind of hated that Yorick called him that, mostly because that tone he had when saying his name sounded a lot like the one his Mum had used when he was a little and upset over something. It soothed and gently nudged for an explanation as to the reason why he was upset, it wasn’t exactly a bad thing or a condescending thing but it always hit Ron a little too deeply for comfort. It wasn’t even like he was the only one Yorick used that voice on, the man spoke like that to all the members of their group sessions, but just hearing it always shook Ron’s resolve to keep tight-lipped about things.

Always loosened his lips and got him talking and that, in all honesty, was Yorick’s job after all. Get them talking and keep them talking.

It just sucked how good he was at it.

Ron sighed because in his head he might have wanted to tell Yorick to bugger off and start ranting angrily about all the crappy parts that went with the group but what came out of his mouth instead was, “The nightmares, they’ve always been a fairly bad, but they’ve been a bit more vivid lately. I don’t have them as often, maybe once or twice a week, so I have been sleeping through the night more, but on the days that I do have one- well, there’s no going back to sleep is there. Wouldn’t want to even if I could. Having those extra hours is a bit hard for me but- well-”

The words sort of stopped right there for Ron, they bunched up in his throat and built up right there refusing to go any further. He hated when that happened, it made him feel like an idiot. He felt stupid and because he couldn’t do something as simple as speaking and it just made all those thoughts and voices in his head telling him that he was a complete dullard sound that much more true.

“They help tire you out,” Yorick supplied as Ron struggled to find the words.

“Yeah,” Ron croaked out pushing those cruel thoughts out of his head, “by the time I get off a shift I’m dead on my feet. I get home and no fuss, just my head hitting the pillow and I’m out like a light. I’ve noticed I sleep better after long shifts and the nightmares seem to bugger off. Plus, I feel a bit better about spending my time working rather than spending those hours watching the Muggle Telly.”

Yeah, Ron hated ‘explaining’ and yeah he complained about nearly every bit that went along with it and the group, but Remus might’ve been a little right about feeling lighter after talking.

“I feel the same way,” the older gruff looking man named Jax spoke up, “keep’in me hands busy and someth’in to keep me mind offa thin’s always helps.”

Ron gave Jax a smile and nodded, “Exactly, I function better when I’m working.”

“But is that really helping you for the better? I mean constantly working sounds like a diversion to just sitting down and-”

“I’m not so good with being left alone with nothing but my thoughts,” Ron admitted more to cut the dark haired newbie named Bevie off before she could supply Yorick with something to ‘explore and discuss’, “working helps me stay out of my head and _I_ think that is a good thing.”

“Hm,” Yorick hummed thoughtfully making Ron’s mood nosedive again and his craving for nicotine to resurface with a vengeance.

“I don’t only work though,” Ron quickly backtracked at that sound, “I’m still working on that house renovation.”

“Ha! Still? I swear you’ve been working on that place for ages, boyo,” chuckled one of the regulars around the circle named Tonya, “place must look like a right proper mansion by now.”

Ron gave a very real laugh and nodded, “You’d think so, but the bloody place’s third floor and attic are so infected with all kinds nasties and creepies that it’s a bit overwhelming trying to clear them out.”

“I’m bet’in there be more than a few spiders about keep’in you from settin foot on either floor,” Jax laughed in his booming good-natured laugh that often reminded Ron of Hagrid.

Ron shivered at the memory of the two large eight-legged horrors that he’d left trapped under two rather expensive looking teacups. He doubted that Madame Black would’ve appreciated knowing that her ridiculously expensive China was being used to slowly kill off spiders on the dusty floor of her third-floor guest room.

“Those little horrors have it out for me,” Ron answered with a blush, “I swear they’ve overtaken a few of the third-floor rooms.”

A round of very real chuckles sounded around Ron this time, it brought a real smile to his face for a moment. Laughter always seemed to brighten this room a bit more, made it more lively and lessened the feeling of grime and guilt.

“It’s good that you’re still working on your project, Ronald,” Yorick said cheerfully.

Ron shrugged, “It’s not anything big really, just something constructive to keep me occupied. It's also nice and quiet, so it’s a bit like taking a break from the world and just focusing on the task at hand without the rapid pace of work.”

“Have you considered maybe doing something that gives you a bit more interaction with others?”

Not that bit again, hadn’t he heard more than enough of that from Remus and Tonks?

What was it with people and the idea that human interaction was the cure-all?

Ron frowned and pointed out, “I interact with people all the time at work. When I’m not there I’ve got the Lupins and Andie to hang about with and then there are these sessions. Plenty enough interaction with others if you ask me.”

“What about your family or friends? Have you seen them recently?”

Ron swallowed the lump in his throat, as his gaze hardened and his focus fell to the floor.

“Rona-”

“I don’t want to talk about them,” Ron spoke up in a strained voice, “I thought we’d covered that. I don’t want to talk about them here. They don’t belong in this mess.”

The room was tensely silent for a moment before Yorick cleared his throat. Ron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration knowing that Yorick had worked the answer out of him once again. Ron caught the all to understanding looks from some in the group and the uncomfortable shifts of all too familiar struggles from others.

Ron wasn’t alone in his discomfort of bringing up his family in the Group, most here either struggled with acceptance from their families, had become estranged from them, or had simple isolated themselves from them out of fear of having it come out that they were the family of a dark creature. Times were different now but old attitudes and ways of thinking sometimes didn’t simply disappear in the passing of years and changing of laws.

“I’ll take that as a no then,” Yorick sighed, “I thought we agreed that you would start reconnecting with your family and friends, Ronald. The Lupins and Mrs. Tonks are a lovely and strong support system but it is very apparent that you are a very family oriented person and I do think that reconnecting with your family and extending your support system would benefit you greatly.”

“Pass,” Ron replied simply, wanting very much for the subject to change as simple as that.

“Ronald, I understand that sometimes things may get a bit stressful when you share but maybe you should take into consideration reconnecting with your-”

That answer was no, as far as Ron was considered his family was not connected to this place, they weren’t something for him to discuss in a St. Mungo’s basement room used for a bunch of Magical Creatures with problems ranging from emotional issues to addiction to talk about their problems.

“Pass,” Ronald repeated before nodding to the new blond man, “can’t take up all of the group’s time. Plenty of others here needing to let it all out before heading back out into the thick of things.”

His family didn’t belong in this room with him and he wouldn’t bring them here, no matter how Yorick and Remus urged him to talk about them.

He wouldn’t drag them down here to the gutter with him, not metaphorically or otherwise.

Yorick sighed as he relented, “Alright then Ronald, I do expect to have a chat about this during our private session.”

Ron didn’t doubt that he’d expected it the moment that it had been brought up.

“Right.”

“Liam, would you like to share with the group?”

Ron didn’t so much as zone out after that as he did simply draw into himself, he kept half an ear on Liam’s story as well as the others who spoke after him but he mostly let his mind drift to his plans for after the meeting ended. Today was Teddy and Victoire weekly playdate, he was supposed to be meeting the Lupins and Andie in the Muggle park near his favorite food truck’s normal spot. He’d been waiting for a sunny enough day to take the little ones there for weeks, so when he’d found out the forecast for this weekend he’d jumped right on it. He just hoped that they’d enjoy the playground as much as they’d enjoy the indoor wizarding fun center that they’d spent much of their last playdate telling Ron about.

He adored Teddy and Victoire, they were two of the biggest reasons he worked so hard and stuck with the programs, the caseworkers, and therapy. He wanted to one day be someone that those two could look up to, he didn’t think he was anywhere near that goal yet but baby steps and hard work might get him there one day.

He definitely wouldn’t be winning any brownie points if he ended up being late, this was the exact reason why he tried to never miss the Wednesday group meetings. The only other two were either Monday or Friday and neither worked for him. Mondays he worked at Andie’s shop and Fridays were put aside for helping Tonks out and spending time with the two tots.

Ron had just been too tired to make the Wednesday meeting this week and had instead ended up crashing on the couch in the study at Grimmauld Place again. He’d been so tired that he’d even forgotten to floo Yorick ahead of time about the rescheduling which had led to Remus showing up worrying up a storm only to find him sleeping like the dead on the old couch which Remus had jokingly dubbed Ron’s nest due to the mass of pillows and blankets that the had amassed there.

Ron had felt like a right prick for worrying the older man, especially with everything that he’d done and still did for him, of course with Remus being the kind of man he was he’d assured Ron that he’d done nothing wrong. Remus had simply given Ron a pat on the back and- though Ron had protested- dragged him back to the Lupin residence to sleep in an actual bed in place of a half held together couch. Remus had very firmly insisted that Ron get some sleep and he might have even played dirty by sending Teddy to crawl into bed claiming bad dreams as the culprit- Ron, however, knew that it was Remus and Tonks’s way of keeping him from sneaking out after the household had fallen asleep.

Ron may have done just that more than a handful of times, much to the annoyance and worry of the Lupin household.

Playing dirty but smart- Ron had slept the whole night once he’d managed to rearrange Teddy in the bed. The kid tended to end up turning all kinds of ways in his sleep, Ron had ended up with little feet in his face at more than a few times of the night, luckily he’d slept pretty heavily after correcting that.

That one good night of rest, unfortunately, had messed up Ron’s fairly strict schedule, which was exactly the reason he was here at the Friday meeting risking the chance of running late for the playdate with the kids. If missing a meeting didn’t look so bad on him during his meetings with his caseworker he’d have just forgone the whole thing and not given it a second thought.

Merlin knew that Ron needed to gain as much favor as he could with that rude old bastard. He couldn’t wait until Kingsley’s reformation of the Magical Creatures Department finally went into action- at least then the Ron might have a chance of getting someone who didn’t despise Weres as much as Auror Altham.

That was all he needed in his life, someone worse than that cruel old bastard.

“So, I believe that brings our meeting for this week to a close,” Yorick announced snapping Ron from his thoughts, “please remember to sign your name in the book on the way out so that I can log your attendance and don’t forget that we will be having a few of the new MCD Aurors, Healers, and caseworkers attending our next meetings for a few weeks. If anyone is uncomfortable with this arrangement please feel free to stick around for a bit and we can talk about having one on one sessions until the observation periods are over. My door is always open for those who find themselves in need. Thank you all for your attendance and for sharing, I hope to see everyone again soon and that your weekend is a pleasant one.”

Ron stood, perhaps a bit quicker than the others, the moment Yorick stopped speaking and tried his best not to make a dead sprint for the double doors after messily scribbling his name into the book. Ron had just managed to toss his cup into the trash bin when he heard Yorick call for him- he’d have been lying if he claimed not to have silently cursed the Healer before turning around to face the man with a forced smile. The other members of the group trickled past him, all saying their goodbyes to one another and Ron as they left. Ron did the same and sighed when Jax clapped him on his shoulder and gave him a warm departing chuckle before wishing him a good luck, he also got a cheeky smile from Tonya as well for his trouble.

“Ronald,” Yorick started as he caught up to him, “I’m sorry to keep you. I know you have plans for today but I just wanted to talk to you again about your upcoming meeting with Auror Altham.”

Ron sighed, “Did Altham complain about something again? Yorick, you know that man hates me. I could be Merlin reborn and he’d still find something to complain about.”

Yorick chuckled, “It's not that, I promise. I’ve long since learned not to listen to that old bastard’s complaints. He has no business working in the MCD with the sort of mindset that he has. It's that exact reason why I’ve requested for you to be one of the cases considered for Minister Kingsley’s reformation.”

That startled Ron a bit, yes he might have secretly wanted to be put up for a recommendation for the reformation but wanting and actually having it happen were two very different monsters.

After all, there was the matter of actually sitting down with Altham and having the transfer and recommendation papers signed and bringing that up with a man like Altham would not be pleasant on any level.

“What? I mean, I’m all for a new caseworker but shouldn’t you have said something to me first? Maybe set up a meeting with Altham for a review and discussion first?”

Yorick nodded, “Under normal circumstances, I would have spoken with you on the matter but the early stages of the reformation are very selective and limited. I felt that you would benefit from being enrolled so I presented my case to those in charge and submitted my recommendation. I also didn’t want to give Altham the chance to attempt a sabotage before I could set the wheels in motion.”

Ron stood there rather dumbly for a moment before clearing his throat, “D-do you think I’ll be accepted? I mean, with my record, Altham being against me for the most part, and everything else, would I even have an actual leg in the race?”

Yorick gave Ron a gentle smile, “I think that you have just as much as a chance of being picked as anyone else. I believe more than anything that you deserve every chance to move forward that this situation offers and more.”

“I hope you’re right,” Ron admitted, “it’d be nice not to have to keep looking over my shoulder. Altham’s rough reports aren’t exactly working to get me off the observation lists and he’s pretty much made it impossible to get a job or even live in the wizarding world. A chance to actually get to a good place would be amazing.”

Yorick patted Ron’s shoulder gently, “It’s not fair what he’s put you through, but I have faith that things are going to get better. You are a good man, Ronald, even if you can’t see that right now I and everyone else can.”

“Thank you, Yorick.”

“No thanks are needed, Ronald,” Yorick assured with a smile, “ it's my job to help others see the good in themselves and in life. Even the stubborn ones who fight me the entire way.”

Ron blushed and sheepishly said, “I’m sorry about that. I don’t mean to be so standoffish, it's just-”

“It’s hard to talk about things that cause us to bring up distressing memories or open up old wounds.”

Ron nodded, “Yeah, exactly.”

“I know Ronald, but sometimes we need to face the darkness of the past to find the light of our future.”

Ron gave a smirk, “You sound like Dumbledore.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Yorick said proudly.

Ron shook his head with a smirk, “That really depends on the person telling you that.”

“Coming from you, which would that be?”

Ron laughed and turned to head for the elevator, “Depends on the day and what state of mind I’m in. I’ll see you Wednesday, Yorick. Have a nice weekend.”

“Right. Tell Remus I said hello,” Yorick called after him.

Ron waved over his shoulder as he hit the call button for the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Ron smiled as he watched Teddy and Victorie playing together, they seemed to enjoy the Muggle playground and he was thankful for that- he’d been worried that they’d find it boring in comparison with the Wizarding one that Harry had taken them to last week. He had seen the place a few times on his walks to Grimmauld Place and thought of Teddy and Victoire. His hesitance to throw that idea out into the world came in the form of a fancy Wizarding Play Center and the fact that it had a little league Quidditch Pitch that Teddy had talked about for days, that and how ‘Uncle Harry’ was so amazing and cool. That had been all they’d talked about and it had almost caused Ron to be a little hesitant to suggest taking the two kids to the Muggle playground to Tonks. 

Ron had felt a bit outdone, to say the least, he couldn’t exactly take Teddy or Torie and waltz right into places like that. 

In recent years, he had a fairly bad track record with his appearances in Wizarding public, everything from being “politely asked” to leave restaurant because the other customers were complaining about dinning with a Were, to having domestic Aurors called by a concerned citizen after seeing a Were out in a populated area at night. 

All those bloody bastards could do was hassle him and chase him off with hateful words and threats to fine him for not having his creature ID card with him. It was far better than in the days when they’d beat you bloody and cart you off to those damned ‘were camps’ or even Azkaban, but it was still a demeaning experience and not something kids should have to deal with.

The hassle, negative reactions, and his own temperament were the only a few of the reasons Ron had tended to stick to the Muggle world. Ron considered himself nowhere near as brave or tolerant as Remus was when it came to society’s feeling toward Weres. Ron had a short fuse and a lifetime of pent-up aggression which soared to new levels when mixing in the feral and primal instincts of a Werewolf- in short, he was not a good image for the slowly and shakily forming Magical Creature Reform Act and the less time he was out and about in Wizarding company the better. 

Throw in trying to be a good Uncle to Victorie and a good influence to Teddy and he was screwed on all ends.

Remus, however, was the poster child for the Act, he wasn’t just a ‘Dirty Were” he was seen as a war hero. Remus was seen as the good man that he was and Ron-well he was seen for what kind of man he’d been branded after the war. Ron hadn’t been blessed with such privileges after the war, he didn’t mean to be bitter over it but whenever he thought about how it impacted his time with Teddy and Torie it did tend to leave a slightly bitter taste on his tongue.

That has been his own doing and he’d have to live with it.

“Uncle Ronnie!”

Ron winced slightly at the volume of his niece’s voice, the pitch that her voice would reach when she was particularly excited tended to leave his ears ringing a bit. 

Little Victorie’s Veela heritage was the culprit of the pitch, something about the young ones not being able to control their song just yet. 

Having a rather sharp sense of hearing, as he and Remus did, made handling an unchecked Veela’s pitch a bit unpleasant at times, but Ron wouldn’t change the slight ringing for the world though. He lived for seeing Victorie’s little face light up when she’d catch sight of him, it was like catching the first ray of sunshine after a long dark night, it made the slight ringing in his ears that followed the happy squeals more than worth it. 

Hell, Ron would gladly go deaf if that’s what it meant to be around that little girl. 

“I see you, Princess,” Ron called back with a grin that left his jaws a bit sore. 

Yorick was right about one thing, Ron had always been extremely family oriented and it hurt like a bitch not being able to be around them. 

Might’ve also been a pack thing, but that wasn’t something Ron planned to over examine at the moment. 

Priorities and his freaky werewolf hangups tended to not be in that category if he could help it. 

“Told ‘cha they’d like coming here,” Tonks chirped breathlessly as she plopped down next to Ron on the park bench, “and you were worried that they’d be disappointed about not going back to that fancy place.” 

Leave it to that beautiful lady to know when he needed to be pulled out of his darker thoughts.

Ron grinned, “There you go again, always being right about things.”

“Say it one more time a bit louder if you would,” Tonks giggled, “I don’t think that my husband heard you.” 

“I think he’s been with you long enough to that all on his own,” he pointed out as he ashed his ciggie before taking another drag. Tonks just laughed at him before slumping back on the bench, draping her arms on the back of the bench. Ron smiled at the comforting weight of her arm against his back, it relaxed him. He’d always been a tactile person, since getting bit it had been ramped up. Just a single touch or nudge could make all the difference in Ron’s reactions, it was one hell of an annoyance.

Pretty hard to be a closed off badass when you turned to mush whenever someone touched you just the right way. 

“Betcha a galleon Rem isn’t too pleased, though,” Ron said on a exhale of nicotine, “bet he liked not having to chase those two around this early. Poor bloke looks as about as winded as Filch trying to keep up with Fred and George.”

Tonks laughed, “It keeps him young and fit chasing after those two. Can’t have him going soft on me, can I.”

“Fit? I’d say he’s on the verge of keeling over,” Ron teased, “its cold as death out here and that man’s sweating buckets.” 

“Leave the man be, Ronny, kids their ages tend to be full of energy,” Andromeda assured as she sat down on Ron’s other side and offered him a styrofoam cup, “Though I do believe having a bit of creature blood does make them both a tad more energetic.” I can’t say that I remember Dora being able to run that fast up a slide the wrong way.”

“Thanks, Andie. Poor Bill and Fleur,” Ron sighed as he accepted the cup with a nod, “their sprogs ‘ill have a double dose. Bit ‘o Were and a bit o’ Veela. Fingers crossed that little Torie doesn’t suddenly start tossing about fireballs about.”

Tonks cringed at the thought, “Surely she wouldn’t get those abilities so young, yeah? I mean yes Teddy could change his hair color the moment he was born but surely something like that would hold off till she’s a bit older.”

Ron gave a shrug as he blew on his drink to cool the steaming tea, “Who knows, once heard Fleur say something about her lil’ sis catching the drapes on fire when she was younger. Can’t be sure if she meant it was due to a bit of good old accidentally underage magic or if it was a Veela thing.”

He could remember overhearing that while he’d been playing Wizard Chess with Sirius during his first or second month of living in Grimmauld Place after it had gotten too dangerous to stay in their own home.

It felt so long ago and really he guessed it was if he thought about it.

A lifetime ago really.

Andromeda shrugged and plucked Ron’s ciggie from his fingers taking a deep drag of her own, “Well, either way, she’s still family and I’ve got more than a few anti-flame charms I can give them if the little darling does develop a skill with fire.”

“Oi, Grams” Ron complained, “that’s mine.”

She was always doing that when he lit up, she didn’t actively smoke herself but he’d noticed she’d enjoy one every now and then when he was around. Andromeda had once told him that when she was a younger Witch she’d smoked like a chimney, but when she’d decided to have a baby she’d tossed the habit without a second thought.

She’d said when you had kids you’d do just about anything for them if you could.

He’d figured it was a bit of his own fault, reintroducing a nasty habit to her every now and then. Tonks had assured him more than once that yes it was a nasty habit but her mother was a grown woman and so long as they didn’t do it around little Teddy she was alright with it.

He’d swore he wouldn’t, even went as far as to walk to the other side of the park whenever he needed a quick hit of nicotine, just so he wouldn’t be exposing the pups to it.

“Disgusting habit,” Andromeda scolded as she exhaled a puff of smoke from her nose, “such a charming young man like you shouldn’t dabble in such things.”

Ron cocked an eyebrow at the older woman and looked over at her daughter in amusement. It was no secret that Ron had dabbled in things far worse than nicotine, though Ron thought better than to bring that up. 

Dark humor wasn’t as appreciated outside of group.

Tonks simply shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

“Says the woman blowing smoke,” Tonks scolded.

“I’m old enough to know better,” Andromeda agreed even as she took another puff, “as well as old enough to not care. Ronald is still just a boy, Darling, therefore, it is my duty to nudge him in a healthier direction. If I must finish his cheap ciggie to point him in that direction, then it is a sacrifice I am willing to make every time.”

Ron laughed and shook his head at Andromeda, she was a card about like her daughter.

“Just a bloody saint, ain’t she, Tonksie,” Ron taunted playfully as he chanced a sip of his tea.

He winced as the liquid burnt the tip of his tongue, he let his wand slip out a bit from his sleeve and tapped it against the lid, muttering a simple cooling charm before he took another sip.

“My mother,” Tonks snickered, “the chain-smoking saint of England.”

“Rude little brats,” Andromeda said with a wide grin.

“Still love us though, don’t you Grams,” Ron said as he took his ciggie back and took a drag.

He knew that to be an undeniable fact, this woman would do anything for her daughter even face down Death Eaters and she’d been Ron’s saving grace after the war.

She’d given him a parttime job at her shop, a place to live above the shop, hadn’t ratted his whereabouts out to his family, taken care of him when things had gotten rough, and even been generous enough to supply him with Wolfbane potion each month after she’d perfected the potion herself.

She’d treated him like her own son.

All jokes aside, she truly was a saint in Ron’s eyes.

“Too right, couldn’t stop loving you ragtag lot if I tried,” Andromeda admitted sipping her own drink without bothering to cool it first.

Ron winced at the memory of his burnt tongue and was once again reminded that Andromeda was made of clearly tougher stuff.

The woman didn’t even wince as she sucked down the lava masquerading as tea.

It might have given Ron a bit of a complex.

“Uncle Ronny,” Victorie called, “look at me!”

Ron slipped the cig behind the bench and out of sight, as he looked to his niece.

She was swinging next to Teddy on the swing set, not as high but high enough for a four-year-old to be excited about. Ron’s heart staggered a bit when she took one hand off to wave at him, even though he knew that Remus had her covered in case she took a tumble- that man could move like the wind when it came to the little ones.

“I see, you’re swinging so high, but do hold on the swing with both hands, Dovey,” Ron called as he waved back at her with a smile.

“Kay, Uncle Ronny,” Victorie yelled back as she held back to the chains with both hands.

Ron’s heart settled back in his chest and Tonks nudged his shoulder playfully.

“She’s fine, you old worrywart,” Tonks assured, “Remus has her.”

“I know, but she is a bit too fearless for her own good. I swear she’ll be the end of me, I went up against bloody Death Eaters and without a second thought but every time she stumbles I swear I feel like I’m going to keel over. I don’t know how Fleur and Bill do it, if she was mine I’d never let her out of the house.”

“Little ones will do that to you, love,” Andromeda chuckled, “just wait till she’s old enough to date.”

“Merlin’s beard, don’t even joke about that! I can only hope that Bill and the twins will be enough to scare off anyone with less than pure intentions toward our little princess,” Ron gasped as he overdramatically clutched at his chest.

Andromeda and Tonks both laughed at his antics.

Ron smiled a bit as he took a long drag of his cig, watching as Victorie and Teddy swung back and forth both giggling excitedly as Remus gave them both a little push every now and then. It brought a smile to Ron’s face and made him think of just how much he loved those two little ones.

He always enjoyed Friday morning playdates between his niece and Teddy, it was really the only time he got to see both of them at the same time. He happily saw Teddy nearly every day due to spending a few days sleeping in Remus and Tonks’s spare room or staying in the little flat above Andromeda’s shop, but he didn’t get to see Victorie as much.

He hadn’t really been around his family a lot to get the chance to see her.  

Honestly, other than seeing Victorie every now and then, he hadn’t seen any of his family or friends in years, the last time he had seen them had been on Victorie’s first birthday and he’d only really gone because Tonks had convinced him that he should see her.

He’d arrived far too early in hopes of not bumping into anyone- it had been a bit cowardly of him but then again he hadn’t wanted to cause a scene with anyone over his showing up out of the blue.

Ron had knocked softly on the cottage’s door almost hoping not to be heard but Bill had answered and after a moment hugged him until his ribs ached and once Fleur had seen him, she’d left red lipstick kisses covering his cheeks.

He’d been a bit lightheaded by the time the two had excitedly introduced him to his niece, Victorie Weasley.

Ron had been wrapped around her little finger the moment that Bill had given her to him to hold, it had taken nearly every ounce of willpower he had not to cry when he’d given her back to her father and said that he needed to head out.

All he’d wanted to do was sit and hold her and see his family, but the moment he’d heard the knock at the front door fear had taken hold and he’d known that he had to leave.

Bill and Fleur had pleaded for him to stay to see the rest of the family, assuring him that things would be fine, but he’d only shaken his head and said that he couldn’t do it.

He’d kissed Victorie and Fleur’s cheeks and hugged his big brother tightly and then quickly slipped out the back door with his tail between his legs. There had been a frightening moment when he’d heard the voices of his family from around the cottage, he’d nearly turned back at that moment but somehow managed to apparate before he could.

He couldn’t really remember things too well after that, but he’d somehow ended up in a Were bar drunker then he’d ever been and sick as a dog from smoking too many cigs.

At some point, one of the bartenders must have flooed Remus because Ron could remember the older man showing up and helping him back to his little flat over Andromeda’s charms and potion shop.

He’d like to forget the fact that Remus had sat with him all night and allowed him to sob on his shoulder like a child until he’d fallen asleep, but that seemed like one of the many memories that just wouldn’t fade with time.

“Still though, it is a bit of a nasty habit, isn't’ it,” Ron admitted bringing the subject back up on an exhale, “I don’t doubt that Mum would have my head if she knew, Merlin knows, that Hermione would have my arse over it. She’d read me my rights and then some. Fleur probably wouldn’t be excited over Torie seeing me smoking like the Hogwarts Express either.”

Ron felt a little sad at the thought of his Mum and Hermione, he actually wouldn’t have minded sitting through a scolding or lecture from either of them. At least he’d get to hear their voices again.

“You never know,” Tonks spoke up seemingly catching the less than chipper tone in Ron’s voice no doubt, “they might just be so overjoyed to see you after all this time that they won’t even bat an eye at your smoking.”

Andromeda snorted, “They’ll be too busy tearing you a new one for disappearing for so long to even be bothered over a few ciggies.”

“Mum, really” Tonks huffed.

Ron almost spewed tea through his nose as a snort of laughter hit him hard at Andromeda’s bluntness- bless the woman and all her tactlessness.

It was equal parts funny and a punch to the gut, but that’s how most of Andromeda’s humor was, Ron had found out over the years.

“Sugarcoating things is never a good idea, darling,” Andromeda said wisely as she pinched Ron’s ciggie once again while he was recovering from his tea induced drowning, “it tends to attract only flies and vermin.”

“Saint Andromeda at it again,” Ron teased as he cleared his throat.

“Smoke and wisdom just pour out of her,” Tonks retorted.

“Saving your lungs and giving you wise words to live by, that’s me,” Andromeda deadpanned before taking the last good drag of the pilfered cig.

“Amen,” Ron chuckled as he took the cig and snuffed it on the underside of the bench.

Ron leaned across Tonks and flicked the cig into the nearby waste bin, then settled back between the two women and enjoyed having them both comfortably pressed to his sides. He could enjoy the warmth coming off of both of them as well as the comforting scents without being overly weird about it- though they both surely were used to all that by now.

He took a deep breath of the cold early afternoon air and let his head drop back with his eyes closed. It was almost too chilly out for even the warming charms to fight off the chill, he knew this was probably going to be the last time he’d be able to bring Teddy and Victorie here for a playdate until it warmed up again. He’d heard on the Muggle telly that this winter was going to a rough one and normally when it got a bit colder out the playdates would start to be held at Bill and Fleur’s home.

Ron never visited on those playdates, he tried only once and apparated there with Tonks only to have a panic attack before they’d even reached the house and quickly left.

He’d nearly splinched himself when he’d tried apparating back to his flat, he’d ended up in the storage room confused and panicked only to be found by a confused Andromeda and quickly led up to his flat to calm down.

Needless to say, he had not attempted that again.

“Ronny! Ronny, look at me!”

“Uncle Ronny! Uncle Ronny, look at Teddy!”

Ron opened his eyes lifted his head back up focusing on Teddy and Torie instantly and he grinned at the sight that met him, little Teddy sat on his Dad’s shoulder holding onto the jungle gym bars while little Torie stood back waving frantically at Ron.

“Daddy, move! I wanna do what Ronny did,” Teddy said loudly.

“Make sure you’ve got a good hold there first, Teddy,” Remus replied, “I don’t want you to fall.”

“I’ve got it, promise, hurry Ronny is looking,” Teddy urged, “move, Daddy.”

“I can’t if you don’t stop holding on so tight with your legs,” Remus pointed out.

“I wanna do it too,” Victorie proclaimed loudly, “I’m next! I’m next! Uncle Ronny, come hold me up.”

“I’ll be right there, Dovey, ”Ron called as he waved back to his little niece, her little grin only widened as she bounced excitedly.

“I would suggest hurrying along and giving the old man a hand,” Andromeda suggested, “before his back gives out.”

“Funny thing someone your age saying something like that,” Tonks retorted with a wicked grin.

“Rude little shit,” Andromeda promptly replied, “no idea where she gets it.”

Ron laughed as he got to his feet and handed off his tea to Tonks, “You two play nice while I tend to the pups and Rem.”

“We always play nice,” Tonks assured.

“Model citizens we are,” Andromeda added.

Ron shook his head, “Likely to get stuck by lightning standing near you two.”

“Rude,” Tonks called after him.

Ron strolled over and scooped Toire up, bring a little screech of excitement from her lips and causing Ron to wince at the sound- he still smiled through it though.

“Torie! I wanna go first!”

“We can both go first,” Torie huffed.

“No, I’m older and I want Ronny to see me do it,” Teddy whined.

“You’re mean,” Torie accused.

“Am not,” Teddy argued.

“Are too.”

“Are not.”

“Are too.”

“Oi, Teddy Bear, Dovey,” Ron broke in playfully, “how about I go first? Clearly, I’m the oldest and I don’t need to sit on Rem’s shoulder to do it. You two can go swing if you like.”

Remus snorted at the two looks Ron’s suggestion earned and the simultaneous answer of ‘No’.

“Torie and me get to be first,” Teddy said animatedly, “we practice with Daddy when you were talking to Grammie and Mummy.”

Remus grunted as he caught a stray overly excited leg to the chest. Ron winced in sympathy for the man- he’d caught a leg to the chest a bit earlier helping the boy traverse the jungle gym.

The kid had a hell of a left leg.

“Yeah,” Torie agreed as she tugged on the collar of Ron’s well-worn leather jacket, “we practiced so we get to go first and you have to watch us.”

Remus gave Ron a sly knowing look and Ron returned it as he relented, “Fine, fine. Guess I can agree to those terms, but here’s the deal you both get one go and then we head out for something to eat. It’s nearing lunchtime and I swear my stomach is trying to eat my backbone.”

Teddy and Torie’s eyes went wide as they both asked, “Really?”

Ron waggled his eyebrows a grinning Remus before he gave a pitiful look and nodded solemnly at the two little ones, “Tis true, it happens every time I miss a meal, pups, it’s a terribly dire condition of mine.”

“Daddy, is Ronny’s tummy really eating his backbone? Should we take him to the Healers,” Teddy frantically asked.

“No! Uncle Ronny’s tummy,” Victorie gasped as she leaned down and smacked Ron’s stomach, “stop eating my Uncle Ronny!”

Ron let out an ‘oomph’ from the impact of Victorie’s hand hitting his stomach, she might have been little but she did pack a bit of a wallop.

“Right, I deserved that,” Ron wheezed.

Remus chuckled and shook his head at Ron, “It’s only saying. He’s just being silly, you two.”

“So your tummy isn’t eating you?”

Ron tickled Toire’s tummy and ruffled Teddy’s now white-blond hair, “I’m only being silly, pups. Promise my backbone is well and safe, though lunch does sound rather lovely right about now. Wouldn’t you say Rem?”

“I would, wholeheartedly,” Remus agreed.

“Pups?”

“Alright,” Teddy relented.

“Fine,” Torie pouted slightly, “but I want a sweet after.”

“Oh, me too! Can we have sweets after, Daddy?”

Ron smirked, “Yeah, can we Remmy?”

Remus shot Ron a look but his grin really ruined the effect.

“Oh fine,” Remus sighed.

Ron cheered happily along with the two little ones, hamming it up both to annoy Remus and further excite the little ones.

“I’m so glad all the children are satisfied,” Remus teased.

Ron merely smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an update each Sunday. The tags may change.


End file.
